


Magical Girl Outfit Malfunction

by Madcinder



Series: Young and Beautiful [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Mahou Shoujo Oriko Magika | Puella Magi Oriko Magica
Genre: Bikinis, Day At The Beach, Magical Girls, Pre-Canon, Repressed Memories, Sisters, Witches, wardrobe malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10108232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madcinder/pseuds/Madcinder
Summary: In days past, a pair of sisters fought Witches together as Magical Girls. Junko and Meiko Kisuragi were the best there was.Doesn't mean everything always went smoothly.





	

The two sisters sat on the beach, enjoying soaking up the sun in their bikinis. The elder sister was resting on her back with one leg crossed over the other, a pair of sunglasses keeping the sun out of her eyes. The younger sister lay on her front with the string of her top undone so she could avoid ugly lines. The beach was nearly empty, but their little brother was nearby. Their parents were somewhere up at their beach house. It was quiet. Until the wind whipped up, sending sand flying into the air and making the waves twice as tall. Their hair flew into their faces, stirring them both from their rest and onto their feet.

The older sister, Junko, wiped the sand from her face. "Ugh! That was sudden." She looked over at her younger sister. "Eh... you forgot something, Meiko."

"Gwah!" Meiko covered herself. She looked back down at where she'd left her top, only to see the wind had blown it away and covered it in sand. "Fuck."

"No time to clean it off right now! I know where that wind came from." Junko pointed out to sea. "It's a Witch."

Sighing, Meiko held out her hand, revealing her soul gem. "Yes, ma'am."

"Let's do it to it!" Junko held up her own soul gem.

Meiko growled. "Stop saying that."

Junko transformed, her bikini being replaced in a flash of light by a red sailor fuku with a blue collar and tie as well as a teal skirt. The outfit was topped off with red ribbons in her hair, and white elbow-length gloves and knee-length boots. She shouldered her high-powered plasma rifle. "Time for a witch hunt."

Meiko followed her sister, transforming quickly so she didn't spend as much time topless. Her Magical Girl outfit appeared, a golden armored skirt and red knee-high boots, a flowing crimson cape, and a pair of gold scimitars. She waited a moment, then gaped in horror. "Where's my shirt?!"

"I guess it doesn't appear when you weren't wearing anything there before." Junko stuck her thumb up in approval. "Ya look good, sis!"

"Fuuuuu-"

* * *

 

Mako Chitose crumpled the beer can in her hand. Bad memories were coming back. "I hope you're dead, Junko."


End file.
